


Pirates in Lust

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: First Mate Matte Skye is offered an opportunity beyond their wildest fantasies. R&R and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story's been up less than a day on ff.net and I've received comments and reviews either questioning or dismissing Matte's gender. Kendra Ziegler (Matte's VA) has confirmed Matte's non-binary. If you don't agree with "non-binary" as a gender, don't bother reading.

Whistling their favorite tune, Matte Skye tried to distract themself as they wheeled their final delivery of the night to its designated room. The galley had been absolutely swamped with dinner room service requests, and they’d been called down to help ease the busboys of the workload. Matte had even been lucky enough to snatch a hold of one of the two carts to deliver this particular order. This impressive meal was to be delivered, at the Captain’s request, to the two Hunters that’d helped defend the ship against the sea serpent attack. Matte smiled, honored to help out the two Hunters, and potentially even get an autograph.

“Room three-oh… four,” they whispered aloud, nervously adjusting their scarf as they slipped into their most professional demeanor. Officially meeting the two Hunters that’d saved their whole ship seemed the most ceremonious occasion to them.

 _“Act natural. They probably get gifts and rewards like this all of the time, you don’t need to be so flustered about it. They’re just two really attractive, really experienced… I mean, they’re definitely together, I don’t know why I’m even this nervous. Hell,_ I _was the one who blew that Grimm’s head off, I’m pretty much a Hunter in my own right… why am I so nervous,”_ being First Mate, the weight of responsibility meant that it wasn’t often Matte could allow themself to be scatterbrained, however attractive people- usually attractive _Hunters-_ managed to fluster them. Finally snapping out of their own thoughts, they paused long enough to hear the loud groaning that was coming from the room. Matte could hear two voices, both Hunters of which sounded in pain. Potentially nursing wounds they’d picked up during their fight, they probably needed someone to help with first aid.

“See, Matte! You can help them, you’ve got first aid experience- stop talking to yourself,” they hissed. In their rush to be helpful, Matte had forgotten to _knock_ before entering the room _._ The door opened wide and they nearly gasped, catching more than an eyeful of the two Hunters sharing an extremely intimate moment.

“Oh? Hey, see Blake! She’s pretty cute,” the blond boy wasn’t at all deterred by Matte’s intrusion, not even missing a beat as he rolled his hips, tearing a strangled moan out of the Huntress as he bottomed out, hips pressed flush against her own. She on the other hand seemed petrified, face red with embarrassment and her feline ears pinned back to the top of her skull- a common sign of stress among eared Faunus.

“I- I am _so_ s-s-sorry,” Matte stammered, frozen in place by the two lovers’ gaze. Trying their hardest to maintain eye contact, they found the task impossible as their hazel eyes wandered, taking in the sight of the Huntress’s soft butt and the Huntsman’s firm abs.

“It’s no problem, beautiful,” the simian Faunus offered comfortingly. It was obvious the boy wasn’t very familiar with the concept of ‘shame,’ but _Blake_ was not having the best of times, however she was far too preoccupied to protest on her own behalf.

“So what’re you here for,” he asked nonchalantly. One of his hands was buried in Blake’s dark hair, tugging roughly and keeping her from her attempts at embarrassedly burying her face in the pillow. His other hand was clutching her hip, keeping her locked in place as he kept pace despite his casual eye contact with the flustered First Mate.

“I- I- I can come back later,” Matte squeaked, all but losing control of the pitch of their voice. They fidgeted with the cuff of their gloves, trying to appear occupied and distract from the fact that their gaze was hardly selfless.

“Sun, you’re embarrassing them- _ah_ ,” Blake groaned, her sentence cut short as the boy wrenched another moan from their lips. Amber eyes rolled behind fluttered lashes and her breath hitched, clearly enjoying the treatment far too much to maintain any semblance of modesty.

“Oh, Dust. My bad! You’re just really cute when you’re pretending not to enjoy it, and she’s got pretty eyes and a cute blush,” Sun flirted, finally pulling out of his lover with unrivaled dignity. Still clueless and shameless, he let his length stand tall and proud for a few seconds before- as an afterthought- finally covering his lap with his bedsheet. The comically large tent that he’d erected didn’t do much to distract Matte’s gaze.

“Th- _they_ ,” muttered the First Mate, the quick correction coming reflexively despite the situation. Matte’s eyes darted to Blake’s blushed face, searching for some form of escape from the boy’s confident grin. The girl was chewing at her lip, clearly not at _all_ happy with the abrupt end to their session. Her hips bucked aimlessly against the mattress, the all-too-familiar desperation for friction forcing her to seek it elsewhere in the boy’s absence.

“What,” Sun asked curiously. He was just so confident, so sure of himself. Matte felt as if the Huntsman had been the one to walk in on _them_ in such a compromised position.

“ _They’re_ , Sun. Non-binary,” Blake groaned, wiping sweat from her brow before sitting up and covering herself with the thin bed sheet. Her chest rose and fell quickly, still not having entirely caught her breath.

“So you’re not a girl,” Sun turned to Matte curiously. His tail swayed from side to side as he spoke, as if these sort of conversations were all too commonplace for him, even during such intimate times as these.

“N- no,” they stammered. Matte had had the conversation often enough that their responses were entirely rehearsed, however they’d never prepared themself for discussing their gender while the other party so tantalizingly nude.

“Does this make me gay,” he asked aloud, scratching his head pensively. Blake groaned, visibly pained by her lover’s ignorance.

“We were literally _just_ having sex, Sun,” she sighed, the small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips the only hint that she wasn’t as exasperated at the Huntsman as she let on.

“Hm… good point,” Sun nodded after a short pause, turning back to the sailor.

“I- I c-came here to ext-extend our crew’s deepest gratitude for defending us and our guests from the Grimm,” they finally announced, their voice wavered in embarrassment but never broke.

“I’ve come with our finest roasted boar... if you two want I can just leave it outside,” they finished, blush coloring their caramel skin as the bed sheet covering Sun’s length slipped off his lap long before he managed to pull it back over himself.

“Sure, sure. Uh, Blake, is it okay if I ask them-”

“Sun, you are absolutely insatiable,” she interrupted him.

“A-ask me what exactly?” Matte was more than ready to jump at the opportunity to what was being proposed, but they wanted to make sure they were understanding the offer correctly before appearing too eager. The couple looked to each other for a short while, the Huntsman giving his companion a comically pleading look before she finally smirked and with a roll of her eyes, nodded an affirmative.

“Well, I don’t wanna say there’re better ways to pay us than with food, but- _ow_ ,” the smack to Sun’s cheek lightning fast and silenced him immediately.

“What Sun _means_ is that you’re welcome to join us- but we’re sure you’re busy-”

“Not to sound desperate, but I’ve literally fantasized about doing something like this ever since I joined the crew of this ship and you two are way too hot to be real right now.” Matte groaned in embarrassment as they finished, their momentary boost of courage leaving just as suddenly as it’d appeared. Sun smirked smugly while Blake pinched the bridge of her nose, already anticipating what Matte’s outburst would do to her parnter’s ego.

“Ha! See, Blake. Everyone dreams about a threesome. I don’t know why you’re so flustered all of the time, you’re like, the hottest girl in the world. I bet you could get into dozens of-” Blake cut him off yet again, this time with a kiss to his cheek that silenced him as quickly as the slap had.

“Another word and I’ll get the gag,” Blake purred, sultrily. It came across as more of a promise than a threat, and her command over the boy made Matte’s heart skip a beat. Sun motioned zipping his mouth closed with his tail before saluting, finally motioning to the sailor. Blake looked to them, her amber eyes meeting Matte’s honey.

“You can come join us, if you’d like,” the Huntress offered, patting the bed to beckon them closer.

“What’s your name,” Sun asked eagerly, his voice brimming with excitement. Blake cut her eyes at the boy, clearly considering following through with her threat for his transgression.

“Matte… Matte Skye.” Introductions seemed hugely out of place to the First Mate, but they did their best to appear as casual as possible as they approached the couple. Perhaps it came from the experience of staring down large monsters, but the two seemed far more composed than Matte could’ve ever hoped to be had the roles been reversed. After a short pause, they made their way to the bed before taking a seat on the thin mattress in between the two Hunters.

“Well, Matte… pleasure to meet you,” Blake laughed. The awkwardness of the situation was all too palpable, but at the very least, the couple seemed more comfortable than they had when Matte had first walked in on them.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Matte responded, pressing a quick kiss against Blake’s cheek. They were nervous, but there was no way they’d let stupid nerves get in the way of these two amazingly attractive Hunters. Leaning over, Matte pressed a kiss against the Huntsman’s cheek as well, and smirked as the boy’s face lit up at the affection. Looking back to the Huntress, Matte could tell she wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed, and to be entirely honest, neither were they.

“Hey, Blake? Think maybe we could get Matte ready? We’ve got a bit of a head start on, uh… _them_ ,” he finished curiously, searching for some hint from the First Mate he was using the proper pronouns. Matte gave a small nod, smiling as he sighed in relief. Blake leaned in to press a kiss to their cheek, but in another bout of courage Matte turned their head just enough to allow the kiss to fall on their lips. The playful smirk on their face at the stolen kiss was the last sign Blake needed before she was _sure_ the sailor would be ready to travel these particular seas.

The slacks and deck boots came off easily, hastened by their eagerness. Blake helped with their striped shirt, pulling the cloth over Matte’s shoulders with steady fingers. The First Mate wasn’t too surprised to discover the Huntress had managed to strip them without ruffling their afghan.

“It looks cute,” Blake purred, pressing a kiss to Matte’s jawline that sent shivers down their spine.

“They’re pretty cute in general,” Sun chimed in, joining his partner and placing a tentative kiss against Matte’s inner thigh. The First Mate had worn an eye-catching pair of anchor patterned boxers and matching bra, and Sun was entirely focused on removing them.

“You guys are such charmers,” Matte chuckled through gritted teeth, trying their hardest to keep their voice from wavering despite their shivering. As Blake laid kisses across their jawline, Sun busied himself with removing the anchor patterned bra. Laying on his stomach, Matte had a hard time tearing their gaze away from his sculpted back and shoulder muscles.

 _“He belongs in a museum,”_ Matte thought just before gasping as the Huntress nibbled at the shell of their ear. The sensations were all too overwhelming for the sailor- Sun’s face nuzzled between their thighs, licking hungrily at their core while Blake rallied for their attention with well timed nips and kisses against their lips. Lost in the ministrations of the two Hunters, Matte quickly found themself on their back, gasping for breath. Their fingers tangled in Blake’s velvet soft hair while Sun’s tongue forced shuddered whimpers through their grit teeth. He worked at her through the cloth of the boxers, taking long, steady licks that Matte was sure would force them to ruin their underwear in minutes.

“G-guys,” the First Mate stuttered, propping themself up on their elbows to look down at both Hunters.

“Yeah, babe,” Sun asked curiously, looking up from his eager task between Matte’s thighs. His dark grey eyes met their honey gaze and they hardly resisted the temptation to grab a fistful of his hair and return him to his ministrations.

“Let me at least return the favor here,” Matte laughed, reaching down to ruffle his hair instead, entwining their fingers in his messy blond locks.

“Blake? Wanna go first,” he asked, pushing into Matte’s palm loving the sensation of fingers in his hair.

“Sure,” she sighed, pressing a last kiss against Matte’s cheek. Blake’s movements were graceful and reminiscent of the animal she shared traits with. Crawling up Matte’s body, she hovered over the First Mate’s face, looking down into honey colored eyes with just a touch of concern. Sheepishly, Matte wrapped their hands around her waist, pulling the Huntress down and resting her weight closer to their mouth. Enthusiasm pushed them to strive for their best and they were pleasantly rewarded with muffled gasps from the Huntress. Using the flat of their tongue they did their best to pleasure the Faunus, lapping at her arousal and taking extra care to tease her clit with each pass. Blake shuddered, stifling a breathy moan behind her palm that was more pleasing to Matte’s ears than the sound of laughing gulls hours before reaching land. Encouraged by her reactions, the sailor sunk deeper into the Huntress’ warmth.

“Wow, that's hot,” Sun mused. Matte’s laugh died in their throat just as Sun’s tongue swiped against their own sex. The Huntsman had never been one for teasing, instantly engaging himself enthusiastically in his duties and finding a rhythm far faster than Matte had expected. He spread their labia with his fingers, sketching figure eights with the tip of his tongue that made her head swim through a pleasure-induced fog. Matte was immediately forced to admit to the Huntsman’s skill. It took every ounce of will they had not to chew at their lip and continue their ministrations with Blake even as Sun’s tongue worked them into a gasping mess. Their hand around Blake’s waist pulled her down against their face as she squirmed against their tongue, their other hand had vanished  in Sun’s hair, tugging him deeper into their own quivering sex. It was better than any dream they’d had all their years manning the ship. It was _magical._

Blake grabbed at their hair in turn, clutching at Matte’s brown locks even as her hands shook with delight. While her hips bucked against the First Mate’s mouth, she couldn’t help but whimper and moan as they picked up their eager pace. It was all so embarrassing, but the sailor found the wonderful sounds endearing and searched them out with prejudice. Quick, precise laps at her clit peppered longer, deeper licks that rocked her to her core. After Sun’s previous work, it wasn’t long before she completely unraveled, shuddering her release before finally slipping off Matte’s face and onto the crumpled sheets below. Matte chuckled excitedly, pressing a quick kiss against the Huntress’s back before losing themself in their own pleasure. Sun worked eagerly to bring Matte to climax, and he wasn’t one to disappoint. After only a few minutes of enjoying the Hunstman’s skills while wrapped in the embrace of his lover, the First Mate’s voice caught in their throat as their release flooded their thighs and pooled in the sheets.

The afterglow was Matte’s favorite part, and they were lost in the kaleidoscope of sensation for as long as they could hold on to it. After what felt like hours hugging their arms to their chest, they gently drifted back to their own and the warm, soft sheets. Looking over, Matte realized that the two Hunters were all but inseparable, already wrapped in each other’s embrace for their round two. Blake moaned, her head thrown back in shuddering ecstasy as the Huntsman bottomed out, his hips pressed flushed against hers. Matte excitedly watched the two, their own fingertips eagerly toying with their clit.

Blake gasped and moaned and bit at Sun’s neck, more vocal during her throes than Matte had ever seen her during the fight against the Sea Serpent. She ran her nails down his back, razing skin that quickly stitched itself together with a dull gold glow. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, locking him in place and allowing her leverage which she desperately used to push every inch of her lover as deep into her quivering core as she could.

“Wow that looks like fun,” they whispered aloud. The thought of making someone as beautifully dangerous as this Huntress entirely unravel was invigorating, and Sun commanded her every whimper with ease. His every thrust came powerful yet restrained, as if he were trying to stop himself from getting rough. The First Mate highly doubted Blake would’ve minded a rougher tryst.

“It's pretty great,” Sun laughed in response, snapping Matte out of their silent voyeurism. How the Huntsman managed to mentally detach from his exercise enough for the playful quips was beyond the First Mate, but they were thankful for the extended friendliness.

“Wanna try,” he asked, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Matte muffled a laugh into the bedsheets, positive he was just teasing.

“I don’t think I’ve got the equipment for that, Sun. I’m okay with watching though,” they explained, fingertips tracing familiar curves and folds as the couple continued their exercise.

“Oh, we do! Blake’s always got a strap-on with her. She uses it for-”

“Stop… talking… _please_ ,” the Huntress moaned, slapping a hand over Sun’s mouth and muffling the rest of his sentence. Her face was beet red, whether painted with embarrassment or pleasure it was difficult to discern. After a moment the Huntsman tried to speak again, still muffled through his lover’s palm. Blake hesitantly removed her hand, visibly suspicious.

“Is it still okay for Matte to use it on you,” Sun asked innocently, his hips pressing flush against hers and tearing yet another moan from her lips.

“I- I… If they’d like I wouldn’t _mind_ ,” she yelped the last word as he plunged deep into her core.

“You up for it,” he asked them, like a coach asking if their benched player were willing to sub in.

“This is a dream. This is literally a dream,” they repeated, trying to clutch to the only explanation something so fantastically perfect could be happening to them. They were sure they’d wake up soon, alone in their bed and in desperate need of a shower.

“Hey, if it is, then you don’t have to worry about consequences. I think she keeps it in the bathroom. If you need help adjusting the straps, just bring it out here.” Matte floated on clouds as they walked to the small bathroom, shutting the door behind them. The strap-on was in the bathroom in plain sight as promised, dripping wet and hanging from the chrome showerhead.

“Why is it freshly washed? Why would she have just used it, she’s got Sun?” Dozens of thoughts flashed through their mind before they quickly came to a rather intriguing conclusion. Images of Sun, on his back gagged and vulnerable as the onyx leather harness adorned Blake’s hips. Blake bottoming out into the boy, tugging at his messy blond hair as she left him a shuddering, sweaty mess on the sheets. Matte’s cheeks burning at the fantasy they’d created before quickly grabbing the toy and stepping into its harness. They frantically tugged at the straps, adjusting them until the leather was pressed flush against their skin. Matte gave themself a once over in the mirror, hoping they didn’t look too silly. The toy itself was onyx at its upturned tip and gently flared and faded to a pastel lavender. Matte guessed it to be about eight inches, and ribs patterned its length down its color gradient.

“I need to get me one of these,” they laughed to themself, excitedly opening the door to the bathroom and leaving their reflection behind. They almost laughed again as the tip of the toy bobbed in rhythm with their steps. The weight of the silicone was noticeable and they did their best to not let it offset their normal gait.

“Hey, you look great! Don’t they look great, Blake?” Blake didn’t respond, her current mental state clearly commanding all of her faculties. Instead she clutched at the sheets, trying her hardest to anchor herself to the present as Sun threatened to strip her of her senses with every thrust.

“Wanna tag in,” he offered selflessly, wiping sweat from his brow with one hand while supporting his weight with the other. His biceps and traps pressed taut against his skin at the strain, but otherwise Sun executed the one-armed push-up effortlessly. Matte licked their lips at the tantalizing sight, determined to get their hands on the boy at some time during their tryst.

“S- sure,” they stuttered, trying their hardest to not sound overeager at the offer. Matte climbed onto the bed, watching as Sun pulled away from his lover with a quick kiss. Blake was _beautiful_ , but even more so up close. Her lightly tanned skin stretched taut over corded muscles, chiseled thighs and tight stomach seemed all too enticing. Her soft, raven hair framed fluttering amber eyes that caught the neon light in the room. The Huntress bit her lip, her cheeks growing red as she realized the First Mate had been staring.

“S- sorry. You’re just… wow you’re pretty,” Matte breathed in surprise. Sun was blindingly attractive in all the right ways, but Blake hardly even seemed _real._ It wasn’t fair!

“So, uh… how do I start,” Matte asked, masking their inexperience with a playful laugh. Blake grabbed the First Mate’s hand, pulling it down to her core practically _demanding_ Matte to pick up where Sun had ended. Fingers slipping into quivering folds, their world crashed to an abrupt halt.

 _“The prettiest girl on the planet is_ begging _me to fuck her.”_ Entirely unwilling to disappoint, Matte quickly replaced their fingers with the head of the toy, carefully lining up with the taller girl. Blake eagerly wrapped her legs around their hips, plunging them deep and locking them in place. A sultry wink and ragged gasp took Matte’s breath away. It took almost a minute before they could gather their senses before finally readying their first stroke.

Their first few thrusts were erratic and uncoordinated, but Blake moaned her pleasure all the same. After a few more wild pumps before Sun placed a guiding hand against their lower back, giving them support and rhythm. The Huntress’s cheeks and neck flushed red as Matte’s thrusts finally found their mark. As the movement became rehearsed, the honey-eyed First Mate occupied themself with every inch of the girl they could touch. Supple, plump breasts and rosy, pert nipples that responded so well to the slightest ministrations. Colorful bruises adorned her neck and throat courtesy of the Huntsman, and Matte left her claim against that tapestry as well.

“You two look great,” Sun complimented, his tail swishing to and fro as he watched. His erection throbbed with his pulse, clearly awaiting attention that the Huntsman was far too distracted to provide.

“You could always join in,” Matte chuckled. They were mostly joking, however the idea of being sandwiched between the two Hunters made their mouth water. Not even their wildest dreams would even come close to this.

“Oh, yeah!” Enthusiasm propelled the boy forward, fingertips pressing against the First Mate’s labia. Matte bit their lip as he explored every inch, beckoning an orgasm forward they hadn’t realized they’d been holding back. Riding out their own climax, they fought the desperate urge to stop.

 _“Never bring in the sails when the winds are strongest,”_ they recalled the Captain’s inspirational advice and applied it to a situation he’d likely never imagined it being useful for. They were rewarded with the shuddering pleasure of warm flesh against their slit. Sun was on his knees behind them, the head of his cock teasing her entrance while Blake’s nails raked down their back. Their attention split, they couldn’t focus on anything but the intensity of their pleasure.

Sun pushed forward inch by terribly slow inch, tearing a stuttered moan from the First Mate’s lips. It felt like an eternity before he finally bottomed out, his hips pressed flush against their rear, his rough hands gripping their shoulders. He rolled his hips and they were forced to follow the motion, the same ragged moan echoing from both the sailor and the feline Faunus. Sun picked up the pace with each thrust and Matte was forced to follow, they and Blake were an orchestra of gasps and moans and whimpers and Sun was their conductor, enthusiastic smile ever present on his face.

“Let me know when you’re close,” he whispered, warm breath and playful nibble against their ear already making them shiver. Blake’s eyes were molten gold as she looked up into Matte’s honey, her face the definition of overwhelmed ecstasy.

“Oh fuck…” Their next orgasm took them by surprise, and not long after Blake shuddered her own climax as well. Their rhythms never faltered until Sun’s own stamina finally ran dry, pumping his own release into their quivering warmth with a rare moan Matte could only describe as ‘fuckable.’ The First Mate waited until the boy pulled himself free, feeling the pleasurable pressure disappear as he finally did so. Slipping off of the gasping Huntress, they wrapped their arms around her and pressed a quick kiss against her neck. Sun followed soon after, his length pressing against their back, a pleasant reminder of what they might return to should they awake ready for round two.

“I’ve definitely gotta be dreaming,” they chuckled, stealing a kiss against Sun’s bare chest.

“We’ll let you know when you wake up,” Blake purred, her soft, feline ears the last thing Matte saw before closing their eyes.

* * *

 

Matte awoke with a start, their heart hammering against their chest. Wet dreams were rare and far between, but they knew what they were when they had them. The sheets beneath them were damp and stuck to their thighs, the dream had clearly been going on for a _long_ time.

“Okay, Sun, you were right. They’re really cute,” Blake smiled as Matte sat up, covering themself embarrassedly with the sheets.

“I didn’t even know you could have wet dreams right after sex. Did you think about us?” Maybe it was his far too innocent smile, or sharp eyes or eternally messy hair, but at that moment Matte couldn’t help themself. Pulling his face in, they pressed the deepest kiss they’d ever shared against his lips.

“You two are gonna be a recurring dream for a while,” they sighed, knowing that the time they’d shared together would quickly be coming to an end.

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll be sure to look for this boat next time we need to travel,” Blake promised.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
